


Bad guy（AU/小变态x心理医生）

by shentu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: GGAD - Freeform, M/M, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu
Summary: 变态爱医生有汉尼拔和妙警贼探的一些设定
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Bad guy（AU/小变态x心理医生）

盖勒特的手指上沾到了一点番茄酱，看起来像血。看到埃菲亚斯探员正在朝自己走来，金发的男人伸出舌头，舔去了那一抹浓郁的酱汁。

薯条还在他的口腔中咀嚼，牙齿与食物摩擦的声音被探员拉开椅子的动静掩盖了，看着坐在自己面前的男人，盖勒特把餐盘往回拉了拉。

“我是不是要……”盖勒特朝餐盘昂了昂下巴。埃菲亚斯摆手，表示自己并不介意。联调局的人都习惯了嘴里喊着食物说话，桌子上摆着一些食物加工制品并算不了什么。埃菲亚斯其实就是挑准了盖勒特的用餐时间来的，因为据说人在这个时候可能会比平常要放松警惕。

埃菲亚斯简要说明了自己的来意：探望一下老熟人，顺便检查看看阿不思的诊疗是否真的起到了报告上描述的效果。天生的深眼窝让盖勒特的黑眼圈还是很明显，但几个月以前，那种眉眼间的疯狂倒着实黯淡了，甚至就要散去了。面对熟悉的探员，盖勒特的坐姿是放松的。他抽了一张餐巾纸来擦手，询问埃菲亚斯不介意的话自己方便去扔个垃圾。

“你都会说‘失陪一下’了，真是了不起，”埃菲亚斯不知道是在夸阿不思还是在损盖勒特，他趁男人起身时再次打量了一番自己的重点观察对象，金发较随意地绑在了脑后，衬衣的下摆出现了褶皱。生活气息，埃菲亚斯觉得他似乎终于有了一点被人伦世界沾染上烟火气的痕迹。“或许我该考虑让联调局给阿不思写封推荐信，让他能去更好的地方任职。”

“说到阿不思，哈，我认为你们真要给我的心理医生多付一些薪水。”呈现出了驯化趋向的盖勒特甚至主动替埃菲亚斯倒了一杯水，他在将水杯放至探员面前时俯身注视了男人几秒，当他强调阿不思时。“我的心理医生，本来可以在大学任教，突然被拉来服务我这个精神病嫌疑犯，他可为你们付出了太多太多了。”

埃菲亚斯早就想逮捕盖勒特，可由于证据不足，即便他认定男人就是多起命案的嫌疑人，他也无法以杀人罪送盖勒特进监狱。极少能确定的是盖勒特的确损坏过尸体，而精神鉴定显示他天生反社会，后天又没有及时引导致使性格严重扭曲。听起来像现代版的《汉尼拔》。埃菲亚斯只能暂时将他送进精神病犯罪医院，让自己专攻这方面的精神病及变态心理学博士好友来尝试攻破他的防线。

埃菲亚斯最初还怕盖勒特会对联调局派来的心理学专业人员做出什么过激行为，陪着阿不思进行了首次会面，以便应对男人可能提出的刁钻问题。然而令他没想到的是，看到跟在自己身边的阿不思医生，盖勒特只是好奇：如果医生能有本事治好他，联调局是不是就能给邓布利多博士一大笔奖金，至少能让医生半年不需要工作。

“要经常面对我这种人，医生也需要找心理医生咨询吧。”盖勒特对埃菲亚斯说话，眼睛却盯着阿不思。“你们要是让我的医生付不起心理咨询的费用，一旦承受达到了极限，没准我会先把他同化呢。”

男人当时的神情让埃菲亚斯至今难忘，可事后阿不思却夸他有幽默感。一般的反社会人格障碍很难共情，盖勒特还能拿你们联调局工资少的事情揶揄我，说明他还能或多或少地体谅到我的心情。这是件好事。阿不思说得风轻云淡，一时间埃菲亚斯都拿捏不好心理学人士跟精神病究竟何者更恐怖。

可盖勒特的话当真引起了埃菲亚斯的警觉，联调局也为阿不思安排了一位互助人：名为互助，实为监督博士的心理状况。有威尔·格雷厄姆的前车之鉴，一旦发现了异常，阿不思会被马上从这一切中抽离。不过运气这一次还是眷顾了埃菲亚斯，好消息终归战胜了坏消息，医院的院长告诉他，正在被逐渐同化的人是盖勒特·格林德沃。

连续几个月来，有关盖勒特的报告和心理评估都走势良好。加上得到了一些难得的实验资料，虽然盖勒特还没有供认自己杀了人，阿不思在业内以及联调局内部一时仍被夸上了天。上级倒是没打算给博士奖金，只想正式将年轻人拉入联调局的编制，刑事犯罪科需要他这样的人才。总而言之就是现在局里气氛不错，几乎每个人都能在这个案子上乐观向前看。只有包括埃菲亚斯在内的几个小组成员仍旧笑不出来。

不是不相信自己的好友，埃菲亚斯身为组长跟盖勒特周旋了那么久，深谙男人的性情狡猾。盖勒特擅长伪装，呈上来的报告他都读过，还是需要亲自验证。

从目前的相处状况来看，阿不思的诊疗似乎的确起到了一些效果。曾经的男人时刻一丝不苟得如同一台精密地仪器，现在盖勒特在他面前重新坐下，靠着椅背，朝埃菲亚斯露出了一个微笑。

他们就联调局编制内人员的生活水平问题聊了一会儿，期间盖勒特提到过一两次阿不思，男人似乎对医生得到的薪酬问题很执着，他不希望自己的医生被资本苛待。阿不思很好。直到埃菲亚斯以阿不思现在的收入完全还有盈余不需要操心而结束了这个话题。

“那探员在礼拜二的中午抽时间来到精神病犯罪医院，就只是来检查我的医生的驯化成果的吗？”

埃菲亚斯挺直了背，不语。

“哦，别这样，尊敬的联邦探员，我和你认为地了解我一样了解你。你看起来就像还有别的事找我。”

反社会人格没有感情，盖勒特是通过观察得知了普通人喜怒哀乐时会如何表达自己的情绪。而就他的观察，埃菲亚斯表现出的情绪应该属于焦虑。

“是我的医生出什么事了吗？”

埃菲亚斯摇头，盖勒特前倾的身体于是又再度恢复到了放松状态。既然与他的医生无关，那他只需要等待探员放下自尊开口就好。至于等多久，盖勒特不在意。

“你介不介意我……”埃菲亚斯烦躁时喜欢吃东西，尽管他在来之前已经吃过了午餐。他指了指盖勒特还没吃完的薯条，得到了对方的首肯。“实际上……我的确有件事还需要跟你谈谈。”

埃菲亚斯先拿起了放在腿上的文件夹，从中掏出了一沓由回形针夹起的照片。熟悉吗？他问盖勒特。男人接过照片，联调局惯用的光面材质不是他喜欢的质感。是凶案发现地的照片，盖勒特大致翻阅了一下，很快得出了结论。但都不是案发的第一现场。

“你看这个，”埃菲亚斯指向了那张少女被顶在一只巨大的鹿角上的照片。鹿角从后腰戳进去，在从腹腔中出来，捅穿了女孩。“很像你的风格。”还有一张照片，少女的胸膛被剖开，没有了脏器，取而代之的是绯红的花束。“凶手可能以为自己在做艺术，就跟你一样。”

“首先，是你以为我是凶手。”盖勒特用食指戳了戳那张鹿角上的少女的照片。“其次，真正想要将尸体当作艺术品进行创作的人不会让他的作品暴露在野外，这是羞辱，不是创作。”

“是吗，你认为是羞辱？”

“如果你喜欢艺术，那你会践踏你爱的艺术品吗？”乌鸦啄食了少女的脖子，躯体的姿态也没有经过特意调整，根本上地缺乏美感。“对方追求的是杀人的瞬时快感，跟我没有任何相似之处。”

这就是埃菲亚斯到这里来的最后一个原因：最近似乎出现了以盖勒特为原型的模仿犯。而作为被模仿的对象，埃菲亚斯需要得到盖勒特的看法，以及确定盖勒特是否与这位精神病院外的模仿犯具有某种联系。

“不论怎么说，既然凶手是以你为蓝本进行的模范，那就不排除对方会试图与你取得联系，甚至来这里找你的可能。”埃菲亚斯看了一下表，发现时间不多后拢了拢自己的西装外套。他告诉盖勒特媒体大概会在两天内将这些案件登报，而据他的猜测，凶手在看到这些报道后再来联系盖勒特的可能性会更大。

“我会让院长加强对你的看护，仔细检查每一个声称要来研究你的人，差不多就这样，你可别想瞒着我耍什么花招。”

盖勒特也在同样关注着时间。就快要到两点了，阿不思与他的预约诊疗时间是在下午三点。送走了埃菲亚斯，盖勒特走到盥洗台的镜子前，比着镜中的倒影调整起了自己的形象。

他先把金发解开又绑了一次，研究怎样才能给人一种随意慵懒的美感。之前他有强迫症，准确到每一处细节。可他的医生希望他随意一点，更像一个生动立体的人。盖勒特最后还是拆下了头绳，索性让卷发散开。观察着镜中的自己，盖勒特又解开了衬衣领口的扣子。两粒。因为联调局的人好像都这样穿衬衫，他希望自己能让医生看起来舒服些，更有亲切感。

做正常人好难。

盖勒特用洗手液仔细洗了一遍手。他刚刚和埃菲亚斯还有油渍的手有了肢体触碰，他很反感。而且探员还用那样拙劣的手段与他相比，盖勒特觉得自己受到了侮辱。

这种程度的模仿犯，盖勒特不需要践踏艺术的信徒。抓了下自己的金发，盖勒特用纸巾捏着杯沿，将埃菲亚斯用过的一次性纸杯扔进了垃圾桶，盖住了一封自称比尔的男人的来信。

探员的猜测没错，虽然反应给得太慢。带着暗示的信已经寄到，好在盖勒特仅是解出了文字的排序密码，没打算附和这个模仿犯。

——他只需要他的医生。

可那天下午，时针已经指过了三，阿不思还是没有出现。

和别的反社会人格不同，喜欢艺术的盖勒特表现得很优雅。他尽量礼貌地询问门外看守的护工，邓布利多博士是不是临时遇到了什么事，有没有什么话要转告自己。

当盖勒特问到第四遍的时候，护工烦了。“没有，没有任何口信，他不能来就不来，人家也有自己的事情要忙。”他提出要打电话，可护工提醒他他并不具有这样的权利。

盖勒特本该生气的。但这很反常，以致于他都忘了自己还要生气。阿不思不会这样。他的医生以前也不是没有临时取消过诊疗，但都及时给了他解释，大多数时候甚至是一个提前通知。他的医生从来没有这样过，仓促，忽略他的感受。

谁把他的医生从他身边抢走了？

靠着墙思考了一会儿，盖勒特想要看看近几天的报纸。

护工厌恶他居然拥有这样的权利。盖勒特浏览了各大报纸上的讣告栏与广告板块，埃菲亚斯提到过第一具尸体大概是在四天前发现的，那么从一周前开始，盖勒特仔细翻阅了许多份报纸。联调局的动作太慢了，盖勒特对此享有绝对发言权。如果那个模仿犯委实对自己感兴趣，他想对方必定会留下希望自己能找到的线索。

像他们这样的人，都是心甘情愿能被自己期盼的人亲自找到的。而对方做了那么多，大概还会向盖勒特邀功。

只是他未必认可就是了。

终于，盖勒特从一则两天前的广告中找到了线索。记下了广告中所提到的地址，盖勒特最后等了一个小时，等待联调局的人来联系他。记得阿不思教育过：要遵从事情的流程。尊重司法。

毫无动静。

他已经给过埃菲亚斯机会了。让护工进来拿走报纸时，盖勒特想：是探员自己没有抓住。

▼

盖勒特越狱了。

他打烂了那个护工的头，扒了男人的衣服与口罩。埃菲亚斯知道这个消息先于阿不思失踪，盖勒特在离开前甚至还剪短了头发，又换了第二套清洁人员的衣服，甚至能模仿别人的声音。

他就这样走出精神病犯罪医院，埃菲亚斯觉得自己今天中午的话简直分外可笑。盖勒特在这里是因为他想在这里，所谓趋向良好也是因为兴趣使然。

因为一直没有确认盖勒特的确与谋杀有关，医院对他的防护是有疏忽的。赶到了精神病犯罪医院，当埃菲亚斯思考男人为什么要在这时离开时，他发现了阿不思的电话无法接通的事实。与此同时，那张被整齐摊开地报纸闯入了探员的视线。

“操。”突然产生的联想令探员爆粗。

最后还在挣扎要做医生的守序好公民的盖勒特是给联调局留了线索，那张报纸上被用血画了个叉，提示给到了，隐晦与否则不在男人的考虑范围内。

在从医院离开后，盖勒特先是在一元摊上买了件二手T恤，属于平常他绝对不会穿的亮色型，再找了个电话亭给绑架阿不思的模仿犯打了通电话。

让我的医生接电话。他先开口。

“我就知道是德林德沃先生！”电话那头的男人声音很尖。盖勒特听着摸了下口袋里的镇定剂与小小的电击枪，都是顺手从护工那里拿的。“格林德沃先生终于愿意见我了。”

“让我的医生跟我说话。”

那头的男声消失了一会儿，听筒里传来的全都是杂音，再有人声出现时，盖勒特听出了那是阿不思。他的医生说话会咳嗽，可能被人用胶带封过嘴。学会适应自己的呼吸，盖勒特拿学习来的安抚语气叮嘱阿不思。不要咬到舌头。

“报纸上留给我的地址，你现在在那儿吗？”盖勒特问了最后一个问题。没有理会对方因自己模仿的本尊来了电话而兴奋的心情，男人还准备长篇大论，盖勒特无情地打断了他。“我现在过去需要半个小时。”末了，他又提高音量补充了一句“等我。”

这个模仿犯比盖勒特最初想象的还要变态一点。他想要表现自己的心情过于迫切，以至于他在才完成了自己的第一宗犯罪后的一个月内就将目标对准了邓布利多博士，他所仰慕的格林德沃先生的诊疗者。

其实他本来是想将阿不思的尸体加工成艺术品再作为礼物赠送给盖勒特的，毕竟像他们这样的人并不需要联调局指派的小丑。医生甚至还朝他开了一枪，虽然子弹只是擦过了手臂，点燃怒火却已经足够了。可在即将动手前，比尔看到了阿不思的手表。

那是格林德沃先生的表。比尔在盖勒特还没有被逮捕前的社交网络照片上见过这块表，而他几乎可以确定这就是盖勒特本人的。比尔很奇怪，事实上这块表是盖勒特在一次心理评估结束后送给阿不思的礼物：男人向医生推荐了一家咖啡馆，然而根据地址医生却只找到了一间车库，最后从废旧的车上收获了这块表跟一些现金；他嫌联调局的工资太少了，寒酸了他的医生。那表的价格有五位数。是盖勒特自己付的诊疗费。

还有一个原因是表上刻有盖勒特的名字缩写，他希望它们能出现在阿不思的身上，就好像他以这种方式标记了他的医生。

之前比尔一直疑惑于能让盖勒特留在精神病犯罪医院的原因，这个医生还不可以死，他于是只是绑架了阿不思，将博士带到了自己早先提示过盖勒特的地址。

而不像别的猎物，认清现实后的阿不思十分平静，简直跟被司机载去出席晚宴的绅士一样，除了手脚与嘴都有胶带束缚着。邓布利多博士只在被扔上地板时闷哼了一下，很快恢复了镇定，没有求饶，没有呜咽。甚至看向他的眼神也不害怕。

这样对比尔来说不好玩。阿不思像个布娃娃，而杀害没有回应的布娃娃不是比尔的取向。他比较喜欢听人们尖叫。

更何况医生戴着格林德沃先生的表，比尔尊敬先生，没有对盖勒特的标记轻举妄动。

在那通电话结束后的半小时内，因无法对阿不思做什么而无聊的比尔终于等到了他所仰慕的格林德沃先生。“你来了！”盖勒特上楼时手中夹了一根路上捡的长钉，这是一栋烂尾楼，建筑废料还能随处可见。他显然没什么表情，不比因见到了崇拜对象而点亮了整张脸的比尔。

他的医生在这里，阿不思的眼睛没有被蒙住，还能看得到他们。穿着亮色上衣的盖勒特理了下头发。前功尽弃。想到这个他就生气，自己为与阿不思见面努力忍受了强迫症调整形象，而比尔则使它变得失去意义；甚至包括近几个月来的所有忍耐，盖勒特为自己医生塑造的配合联调局的形象，全都成为了被投入火中的信件。

焚毁的一干二净。

而在这里盖勒特也的确闻到了汽油味。他发现墙边的角落里有堆置的汽油桶，比尔可能打算先杀了人，再烧了这里。

杀人纵火的老派做法，盖勒特又多了一个不与比尔合作的理由。

“格林德沃先生收到我的信了吗？是收到了的吧，不然你也不会到这里来。”盖勒特的反应打击到了比尔，但毕竟是崇拜的对象，他仍然保有十分的热情。而为了示好，抓着阿不思的衣领，比尔将医生拖到了自己身前，也离盖勒特更近。“格林德沃先生是标记了他吧。”

瞥了一眼盖勒特，比尔松开手，失去支点的阿不思瞬时倒了下去。

他是你的了。

盖勒特下意识地抬起脚，垫上医生的肩膀，缓冲了男人头部与地面接触的冲击。阿不思嘴上的胶带自通话结束后就没有再黏上，他可以说话，如果医生愿意的话。可他在望向盖勒特的时候仍旧只是沉默，他睁着他那双蓝眼睛望着盖勒特，竟然让男人在注视下感到了心虚。

他知道他是不可能治好我的吧？盖勒特苦恼。他不至于因为看到现在的我而对自己的专业水平感到质疑吧？手里夹着钉子的男人还在认真思考，医生能接受的血腥程度究竟到哪里。

“你会开枪？”直到发现了比尔手臂上的伤痕，盖勒特的脸上闪过了简直可以称之为惊喜的神色。“我的医生，你一个人可以抵得上十个联调局探员。”

被袭击前医生正在家里查看探员发给他的新案件资料，阿不思是先听到了外边的响动才拿起的枪，顺便戴上了盖勒特送的手表：为了不被认为受贿，盖勒特的昂贵手表阿不思并不常戴。他比联调局先察觉出对方是盖勒特的崇拜者，而出于某种预感，阿不思猜测正是模仿犯闯入了自己的家。他没去昆蒂科上过学，枪法不保证。还要照顾弟弟妹妹不想英年早逝，这块手表或许能紧急保住自己的性命。

他对于盖勒特的到来毫不意外，即便男人会站在这里就意味着他已经越了狱，自己的治疗没有起到任何效果——不过阿不思早就知道了，男人的所有乖巧与配合都是伪装而已。只有联调局的人会相信他能用三个月填平深渊，医生才不敢有这样的妄想。但既然盖勒特这么努力让自己涨工资改善生活条件，竟然不惜乖巧地在监护下蹲了三个月，阿不思也不好拒绝男人的好意。

“我给埃菲亚斯留线索了，联调局可能会找到这里来。”盖勒特笑着说。“礼尚往来，不是吗，你教我的。怎么样，听到这个你会惊喜吗？医生。”

此时此景下盖勒特说出这番话显得格外滑稽，他才刚从监狱离开，伤人越狱坐实罪行，却就主动举报了自己。阿不思给了他一个惊喜，他也就主动还给医生一个。

“不过我现在再回牢里已经没什么意义了，就算是联调局也不会第二次相信我的鬼话。”盖勒特将视线转回比尔。“等探员们动动手太慢，我处理完你的事就走。”

他以为男人会来是想聆听自己的朝圣，比尔反复确信了三遍，确认盖勒特不是在开玩笑。

比尔尊敬盖勒特是因为他一厢情愿地认定他们是一类人，而且相信男人能理解他。但盖勒特告诉他，自己理解他想要寻求同类的心情，只可惜他们的喜悦并不相通。动手吧。比尔听见盖勒特说，不如让你体验一下追逐猎物时嗜血的乐趣。

“辛苦你先自己磨一磨了，医生。”盖勒特扔下铁钉，将手伸进了口袋。“说不定能成为你研究的素材，随意取用。”

▼

打斗实际上始于盖勒特。

比尔因为盖勒特将仅有的利器留给了阿不思而愤怒，他感觉自己受到了轻视。而盖勒特在挑起争端后便一直重在躲避和后退，几乎不怎么还手。直到与阿不思的距离已经拉得足够远，他才逐渐开始了反击。

匕首也是比尔唯一的武器，盖勒特的本意在于抢夺。他显然也享受于这场角逐，甚至不惜让比尔捅他一刀以抢夺匕首。可男人的力气比他要大，虽然没真捅到底，但夺过匕首的打算失败，刀刃也割伤了盖勒特的手。

阿不思知道保持安静是最好的方法，他也已经这样忍耐了很久，可看到盖勒特流血，他还是差点咬破了下唇。

盖勒特的痛感迟钝，他知道自己流血了，好在只是手，影响不大。然而比尔却因此笑得很开心，像嗅到了血腥味而兴奋的大白鲨。他尝到了捕猎的快感，杀死盖勒特已经成为比尔现在唯一的执念。疯狂，这正是盖勒特所希望看到的。够了，已经可以了。他终于用起了电击枪，强烈的电流让比尔痉挛。盖勒特顺势推倒他，一次性推完了那支用于制服精神病人的强效镇定剂，扎在了比尔的脖子上。

制服的过程迅速得异常。

他们的位置在三楼，窗户外面是砾石和钢筋。盖勒特把比尔从地上拽起，让他倚靠着悬空的窗口。比起纵火，他更喜欢戏剧性一点的结局。

“盖勒特！”医生已经自己磨开了手上的胶带，正在解决着脚上的部分。盖勒特的危险解除他也就没必要再继续沉默，还不行，容忍配合盖勒特的伪装游戏是一回事，但阿不思的底线还没有低到能平静目睹男人杀人的地步。

就算是自欺欺人，阿不思也不想看盖勒特杀人。他还拖着比尔，后者的身体已经要跌出窗户。

“你受伤了，先过来让我看看你的手。”阿不思的确了解盖勒特性格中那有些孩子气的部分，他要阻止盖勒特就不能说不，而要表达对男人的在乎。“他的生死我不关心，但我想检查一下你的伤口。”

“至少你需要止血。”

一句阻拦他不要杀人的话都没有，可盖勒特的那股冲动已经消失了。这样的医生，盖勒特真的很难不喜欢。

他暂时将比尔留在了三楼，快步走回去找阿不思。博士也有基本的外科知识，他检查了一下盖勒特的手，伤口很深；抬头却对上了男人的笑脸，阿不思开始怀疑对方就是为了这一刻而故意吃的这一刀。

“高兴什么？”阿不思忍不住问。

“你摸了我的手，还戴了我送给你的手表。”伪装被人强行卸掉，盖勒特现在就是个十足的变态。还自然得心安理得。“手表是因为预感到了危险才戴的吧，我的医生比联调局的人敏锐太多，所以我高兴。”

“叫医生或者博士，不一定只是你的医生。”阿不思纠正了盖勒特言语中饱含占有欲的用词。被纠正的人假装自己没有听懂。

盖勒特的手需要缝合，阿不思现在能做的就是替他粗糙地止一下血。联调局的人可能随时都会来，盖勒特越狱伤人，加上之前坐实或尚处于怀疑中的罪行，再一次入狱盖勒特接受的可就不会是曾经的待遇了。

他最好得离开，而他也正打算离开。

“太可惜了，本来我还准备再跟医生你待上几个月。”盖勒特叹气，用另一只手理了下头发。他还不习惯这个临时新剪的发型。“再回去联调局一定不会再让你来诊疗我，不能一周三次地见你，我孤独地坐穿牢底没有必要。”

“你要知道，尽管你没有当着我的面杀掉比尔，出于道德和职业素养，我也不应该就这么让你离开。”

“没关系，我考虑过了，所以我会打晕你。”在征得阿不思的同意后，盖勒特解下了医生腕上属于自己的手表。他不得不带走这个，避免阿不思因为它而惹上麻烦。“这样等探员来的时候，你完全可以借称自己晕了过去什么都没有看到，自然也就不知道我是怎么离开的。这附近都没有监控，你咬定不知情就可以，联调局无法为难你。”他笑。

“你好变态。”

“这个变态为你做了三个月的乖孩子。”

“这么辛苦又何必要装？”

“因为我的医生好聪明，我好喜欢。”

“你的脑中真能分析得出感情吗？”

“我的脑中全都是医生你。”

可我既不能做传统意义上的好人，你也不能完全抛下道德跟我走。

所以盖勒特只能蹲在精神病犯罪医院。

他们才是一类人。至少他们的思维足以共通。

在走之前，盖勒特请求阿不思一定注意不要咬到舌头，他不想伤到医生。

“拜托别有负罪感，不然我会直接杀了比尔。”阿不思有道德跟是非观，盖勒特不得不考虑。“那么……期待我们的下一次见面？”

我的医生。


End file.
